


Starstruck

by asthmatic_lover



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fix-It, It Chapter Two Ending, M/M, they live happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asthmatic_lover/pseuds/asthmatic_lover
Summary: A rewrite of the ending of Chapter Two where Eddie lives and Reddie is cannon? What’s not to like?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 35





	Starstruck

A chill went up Eddie’s spine as he set foot in the creaky, decomposing house, a strong sense of deja vu in the air. This was the place, he thought, with a growing feeling of dread, The place where we went to fight the clown. 29 Neibolt Street had been decomposing for years; plants growing in and out of the floorboards, smashed in windows, rats scuttling around among the dirty, dusty ground. So, so dirty. Eddie reached for his long gone inhaler on instinct, panicked by the idea of all the germs that could be waiting to plague him. He observed more of the old house, shakily moving his flashlight as he followed the others. It looked exactly the same when they were kids; cobwebs strung in every corner and old furniture in every room, lying untouched for decades.  
The group made their way into a room that was very familiar - especially to Eddie. This was the room where he had fallen through the ceiling and broke his arm all those years ago. He remembered this moment all too well: Pennywise twisted his contorted body out of the small, haunted refrigerator and pounced, threatening to devour him as he screamed for his life. That’s when the rest of the Losers - Bill, Ben, Bev, Stan, Mike and Richie - had come to his rescue. Bev had stabbed Pennywise in the eye with a large, metal spike from the fencepost and Richie had cradled Eddie’s face, turning him away from the horrors in front of them to see only Richie. Rich was always trying to protect me, Eddie remembered fondly, a small smile growing on his face.  
“Oh my God, the fridge!” Bev shouted, jerking Eddie out of his memory. Snapping his head around, he saw the old fridge Pennywise had once inhabited was shaking rather aggressively. Something inside it was trying to escape. A chorus of swears and exclamations rang throughout the room as they all seemed to fall into an instant panic. The door burst open, and from what Eddie could see, an object the size of a bowling ball rolled out onto the floor. Bev illuminated it with her flashlight. With a sinking feeling, Eddie realized that the object was Stanley’s head.  
“What the fuck?!” Richie screamed. With blank glazed eyes and hair that was caked with grime and blood; Stanley looked like a zombie. Despite their obvious likeness, Eddie knew it wasn’t really him. Sadly, the real Stan had taken his own life when he heard of Pennywise’s return, making the group feel incomplete without him. The creature was just another one of Pennywise's tricks.  
“Guys? What’s happening to me?” The Stan head asked as spider legs ripped out from underneath his skin. The thing dashed around the room, chasing after them. Shrieks of terror came from Eddie’s mouth as he ran for his life. It seemed to move at lightning speed as they all scrambled in different directions. Eddie found Richie and Bill in the next room over, both trying to catch their breath.  
“Where’d he go?” Eddie could hear the panic in Bill’s voice.  
“I don’t-” A shuffling came from the rafters, and they looked up to see the Spider - Stan staring down at them.  
“Oh, there he is,” Richie spoke so matter of factly, his voice dripping with sarcasm that Eddie truly wondered if the guy could ever be serious.  
Before anyone could react, the monster leaped onto Richie’s face. He screamed so loud that everyone came barreling into the room to find him down on the floor, struggling against the thing. Eddie’s mind was racing and his heart was pounding out of his chest. Everything was happening so fast and Richie was on the ground and it was so dark and they were being attacked and the whole place was a germs’ playpen and Is the room getting smaller? and he really needed his inhaler and-  
“Eddie! Eddie, use the switchblade! Eddie!!” Bill was screaming at him, but he couldn’t move. Eddie was in the corner of the room, hyperventilating, and completely paralyzed.  
Luckily, Mike rushed in with the sharp post from the fence, stabbing the creature through the skull. Blood sprayed over the group as another one of Pennywise’s tricks died out.  
“Eddie what happened just now?! Why didn’t you listen to me?!” Red, hot tears of rage spilling down his face, Bill was furious with him. “Georgie’s dead, Stanley's dead, you want Richie dead, too?! You want him too?!” Bill’s grip on Eddie’s shoulders tightened as he shook him; their brave leader had reached his breaking point.  
“No! No, Bill! I would never want him dead, I swear!” He tried so hard to keep his voice from breaking. “I was just scared, Bill! Really scared! I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry!” He couldn’t help the sudden tears streaming down his face. Eddie was wracked with guilt. He almost let his closest friend die because he was so consumed with fear.  
“You’re too fragile, Eddie Bear! You know how delicate you are!” His mother’s voice rang through his head for the first time in years, making him feel small and weak; like she always did. He couldn’t do this; he wasn’t brave or strong enough to do this. All his friends would end up dead because of him.  
“Come on, guys, we better keep moving. We’ve only been here a little while and Pennywise has already found a way to turn us against each other. Don’t give It what It wants!” Mike said. Although Bill was their unspoken leader, Mike was always the voice of reason.  
Making her way over, Beverly helped Richie off the floor and he began to brush himself off.  
“Wow. I mean, I know I’m irresistible, but I didn’t think Pennywise would wanna piece of this that badly,” The group collectively rolled their eyes at his comment: a Richie Tozier classic.  
“Beep beep, dipshit,” Eddie mumbled, instinctively using the phrase they coined as kids for when they wanted him to shut up. Of course, it never really stopped him from opening his big mouth again.  
“You know it’s true, sugah!” he quips back with a wink. Eddie felt like a teenager again; when they were always having these kinds of flirty back and forths. Why do you have to make this so hard for me, huh, Rich? He thought, blush rising in his cheeks. His mind could never fully function when Richie said things like this, so all he could think to respond with was-  
“Shut up, oh my God! Can you please be serious for once in you life, dickhead?!”  
“Ouch, come on, Eds!” he exclaimed with mock hurt. “Be nicer to me, would ya? You know you love me!” Eddie’s face somehow became even darker shade of red. If only you knew how much.  
“You two gonna join us, or not?” Beverly asked, looking at them with a knowing smile.  
“Right behind ya, babe!” Richie called to her, lacing his fingers with Eddie’s as he pulled them both to the back of the group. They continued through the house, hands still interlocked. Eddie’s heart was pounding right out of his chest, a state he’s usually in whenever Richie’s near.  
The six of them walked past dead rodents, piles of dead insects and many more disgusting sights to fuel Eddie’s panic. Richie’s hand in his was enough to keep him grounded, squeezing reassuringly.  
“Guys?” Ben eventually called from the front of the pack. “I think we found it.”  
Sure enough, lying in the back of the room was the old well that lead to the sewers. “Eds, you got a penny?” “I wouldn’t wanna make a wish in that fuckin thing.” Eddie shivers as he remembers this encounter he had with Richie; right before they crawled down there to fight the clown.  
“Alright guys. You know where we have to go from here,” Bill broke the silence and started to lower himself into the well. Ben followed him, and then Mike, Beverly, Richie and finally Eddie.  
Although they looked the same: disgusting, damp and smelling like the inside of a rotting toilet bowl, the sewers felt significantly smaller compared to all those years ago. It was like coming back home from college and seeing the room you had as a kid; the same, but so much smaller. It seems we’ve outgrown the sewers, Eddie mused as he hit the top of his head on the ceiling.  
The Losers descended further into darkness as they navigated through the underground labyrinth. They seemed to be on auto pilot, remembering how to reach their destination as soon as they touched the filthy sewer water. The water levels continued to rise until they were practically wading down the tunnels to their hips.  
After what seemed like an hour of lefts and rights, twists and turns, the group finally made it to the very room where they fought It. “What happened to the towering pile of kids toys?” Eddie asked as he took in the cavernous room’s new look. The enormous stack of toys was still there, but mostly underwater. I guess this whole place is flooded now, he thought. Right in front of the stack was a wooden platform with what looked like a trapdoor in the center.  
“That’s gotta be where that bitch is hiding,” Richie said.  
Eddie gagged as they swam to the platform, thinking of all the shit and piss he was basically bathing in. Helping each other out of the water, they stood in a circle around the trapdoor. They could all feel it in the air: the final battle was about to begin.  
Mike bent down and lifted up the trapdoor, revealing a deep, dark rocky hole.  
“So, do we just jump down there and hope we don’t hit concrete?”  
“No, Rich, we climb down the rocky side,” Mike said. “I guess I’ll go first.” He lowered himself into the hole, got a foothold, and began to climb down. They all held their breath, waiting for him to reach some sort of ground. Then, a voice called up from the bottom, “Alright, who’s next?”  
Bill hoped right down, following Mike’s path. After him followed Beverly. Ben was about to start when Eddie spoke up.  
“Guys, I can’t do this,” He said quickly, his chest starting to compress. “You saw what happened back there, Rich, I almost let you die! I - I shouldn’t go down there. I’ll just freeze up again when you need me and get us all killed.” Eddie rambled, bringing a hand to his face. In a much smaller voice, he chuckled as he said “God, I’m so useless.” Richie made his way over to him as he started to pull out his inhaler, smacking it out of Eddie’s hands before he could use it. “Richie, what the hell?!”  
“Come on, Eds, you know you don’t need that thing,” he said, in a surprisingly serious tone. He brought a hand to Eddie’s cheek and asked, “Who fought a psychotic clown before he was fourteen?”  
“Um, me.”  
“Who came all the way through an abandoned house and the smelly sewers, despite his insane fear of germs?”  
“Me, Richie.”  
“And who stabbed Henry Bowers in the face just a few hours ago?” he asked finally, referring to when their physco childhood bully broke into Eddie’s hotel room trying to kill him.  
“Also me.”  
“See, Eddie? Give yourself some credit! You’re way braver than you think,” Richie said, beaming.  
Eddie felt like the Grinch when his heart grew three sizes too big. It swelled with love and a new determination. Maybe Richie was right, maybe he could do this after all.  
“Thanks, Rich. I really needed that,”  
“Now let’s go kill that damn clown,” he said with a loving pat to Eddie’s cheek.  
Once they all made it down the hatch, the path ahead was a rocky one. There were many huge, jagged rocks coming from all sides. They reminded Eddie of the giant crystals in those underground caves that scientists go to, but way more dull and scary. In the immensity of this cave, it would take only minutes before they got lost. Luckily, having researched all about this place, Mike knew exactly where to go. The group climbed through the seemingly endless cavern with Mike as their guide until they reached a clearing of an even bigger size. If the area before was huge, this new clearing was at least one hundred times larger, tunnels leading to it from every direction. Right in the center, there was what looked like an enormous, shiny, black splash of jagged rock, like something had crash landed there.  
That must be where It landed, Eddie thought, a wash of cold terror claimed victim over his body. The was fear starting to overtake him again.  
“Ho - ly shit,” Richie said, the shock and terror evident in his voice. Everyone was in awe of their surroundings. They were still taking in the incredible sight when a voice came from every direction, growing increasingly louder as it continued to speak.  
“you’ve come home. You’ve come home. You’ve come home! You’ve come home!! YOU’VE COME HOME! YOU’VE COME HOME!! YOU’VE COME HOME!!!” Pennywise boomed as he came leaping down from the high ceiling of the cave, landing in the center of the volcanic rock splatter. This new form was one the Losers had not yet seen from It: a humongous clown - spider hybrid. It’s claw legs stretched across most of the room and It’s arms were now giant crab claws. It’s top half was sporting the same, ragged, gray clown top with big red buttons on the front and his head was as big as a house, It’s glowing, evil, yellow eyes and blood thirsty mouth stretched in a joyous smile. The group began to back away, shouting bloody murder as It began to speak again, coming closer and closer to them, shaking the ground as he walked.  
“For 27 years, I’ve waited for this moment,” it drawled, draggin his claws across the floor. “27 YEARS I’VE LONGED FOR AND DREAMT OF THIS!!” it screamed in a wild, demonic and childish voice. They continued to back away from it, gapping at the monstrosity before them. “TIME TO FLOAT!” It’s shrill screech reached the heavens, raising it’s claw to puncture Mike. Beverly pulled him out of the way just in time as the claw sank into the ground. Everyone ran around the cave as Pennywise gave chase, crumbling rock as he went. In a blind panic, the group peeled off in different directions through the tunnels that branched off from the hub. Eddie found himself spriting down a particularly narrow one with Richie by his side, gripping his hand.  
“OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod-!!” Eddie screamed as they tore down the rocky path, a giant claw squeezing closer from the opening behind them.  
“We can make it, we can make it!!” Richie yelled. “His arm won’t fit all the way down here!” After booking it a few more yards, It’s claw was nowhere in sight and the passageway was pitch black. They switched on their flashlights to find three doors, each with a label painted in dripping blood. They read ‘Not Scary At All’, ‘Scary’ and ‘Very Scary’.  
“Oh, shit,” Richie exhaled, “I’ve seen this trick before.” He began to remember when they were kids in the Neibolt house, where him and Bill were greeted by the very same doors while trying to get to Eddie. Logically, they decided to open the door reading ‘Not Scary At All’, but it revealed the horrifying sight of a bloody, chained girl with no legs.  
“Well, we gotta go for ‘Not Scary At All’!” Eddie said as he moved to open the door, only to have Richie pull him back.  
“No, Eds, he’s fucking with us! Ummm, try ‘Scary’!”  
“Okay,” Eddie yanked the door open, holding his breath, only to find a closet with clothes on hangers. There didn’t seem to be anything suspicious about it. There was dead silence as Richie and Eddie stood there; breathing fast and in a state of confusion. All of a sudden, there was the sound of speedy footsteps coming from the dark, back end of the closet, growing nearer and nearer, until-  
“WHAT THE HELL?!?!” they exclaimed as a pair of detached legs came speeding at them. Eddie reacted quickly and immediately slammed the door shut.  
“Good call, Rich!” he cried sarcastically, “Now where do we go?”  
“Ok, uh… screw it! I’m going for ‘Not Scary At All!’” Richie opened the door and was met with another dark pathway - and a Pomeranian sitting right in front, wagging its tail and panting. It looked up at them with innocent, sparkling eyes.  
“Aw, come on! This is just another illusion,” Eddie spat, waiting for the dog to turn into some horrible creature.  
“You sure?” Richie asked, “He’s not doing anything and he’s so cute…”  
“Are you a good doggie?” At this, the small dog began to perk up. “Aw, who’s a cute little doggie?” Momentarily forgetting their circumstances, they both continued to coe at the puppy. Sure enough, after a split second the adorable animal in front of them morphed into a savage, demonic version, with uneven patches of dirty fur and blood red eyes: a beast from Hell. It snarled at them and flashed it’s incredibly sharp teeth. Naturally, the two of them shrieked and Eddie ran into Richie’s arms.  
“OH MY GOD HOW DID WE FALL FOR THAT?!” Richie screeched as he once again slammed the door. They were out of breath and utterly terrified. “You alright, Eddie?”  
“Yeah, yeah I think so,” he replied, grabbing Richie’s hand.  
“I think Penywise is gone, we should head back,” Eddie said worriedly, “They might need us.”  
“Let’s get going then.” They turned back and ran swiftly out the way they came, where they discovered Pennywise with his arm wrapped tightly around Mike. Its mouth opened wide as It revealed its enormous, sharp fangs, ready for the kill. Mike was horrified, about to accept his fate when something smacked the villain’s head. Now distracted, Pennywise dropped him to face his new target.  
“Hey! Over here, fuckface!” Richie shouted obnoxiously at the creature, “You wanna dance? Let’s dance! Yippie kay-yay motherfu-” The rest of the phrase died in his mouth as Richie’s eyes went white. His mouth hung open as he began to float upwards. Pennywise had opened his large mouth and the deadlights shone from within, casting their deadly spell over Richie. Everyone started to panic, looking for a weapon of some sort to distract the beast. Eddie immediately grabbed for the fence post that Mike had used before, now abandoned on the ground. The love of his life was not about to die when he could do something about it. Eddie charged into the battlefield, carrying the post like a javelin prepared to throw and yelling at the top of his lungs. Time seemed to move in slow motion as he launched the weapon through the air and right into Pennywise’s throat. The blinding light ceased while It spazzed, spitting blood. The creature fell backwards right through the spiky volcanic rock, impaling him.  
Richie fell after the light disappeared and Eddie ran right over to him, falling to his knees at Richie’s side.  
“Richie? Richie?! Are you there?!” he sounded so desperate. “Richie, come on!” No matter how hard Eddie shook him, he remained unconscious. His voice was smaller now as he started to get choked up, a few tears falling down. “Please wake up, please,” he cried.  
“Beverly, wake up! Please Bev! What is wrong with her?!” Ben’s young voice filled his head. Eddie was instantly taken back 27 years to when Beverly had been in the same situation, floating unresponsively in the deadlights. Ben had tried his best to try and awaken her, crying frustrated tears, but nothing seemed to work. The rest of the Losers almost gave up hope when on an impulse, Ben leaned in and softly kissed her. A moment later, she was awake and gasping for air, the rest of them cheering; she wasn’t gone after all.  
Well, it’s worth a shot. This better work or I don’t know what I’m going to do. I don’t think I can live in a world without Richie, Eddie though solemnly, more tears gracing his face. He carefully leaned down and pressed his lips against Richie’s in a chaste kiss. Even though it only lasted for about three seconds, for Eddie, time had completely stopped. The whole world melted away until it was only him and Richie, encapsulated in this one, precious moment. The circumstances were definitely not ideal, but for one instant, Eddie was filled with euphoria. When he pulled away, the fear that Richie would not wake up came flooding back.  
“Oh, God please tell me it worked!”  
After a moment, Richie’s eyes flew open and he let out a gasp. He was stunned at what had just occurred: Eddie had kissed him. For the first time in his whole life, Richie was rendered speechless; truly starstruck. For a second, they were stuck staring at each other, faces red with blush.  
“Oh, thank god!! Richie, you’re alive! I, um, I think I killed Pennywise! I-” Eddie was cut off as Richie grabbed him and pulled them both to the side, a loud cracking noise coming from right next to them. “What-” he began began to ask when he got his answer. One of Pennywise’s claws was dug deep into the rock where they were just laying.  
“Whew, that was a close one! Eds, are you ok?! That thing almost impaled you!”  
“Yeah, yeah I think so, Rich. You just saved my life,” Eddie replied in disbelief. His eyes grew wide and his face pale, thinking about how close to death he had just come.  
“That was nothin’. It’s the least I could do after you saved mine,” Richie said with a goofy grin. Eddie grinned right back.  
“Come on, you guys!” Beverly screamed, breaking the loving trance they were in. “This thing still isn’t dead!”  
“Well, what do we fight it with? The best weapon we had is now somewhere down Its throat!” Ben had a point.  
“Guys, I got it,” Eddie had come to a realization. “I was able to hurt it before because I was determined to; I believed I could. Right, Mike?”  
“Yes! That’s it! Pennywise’s source of power comes from our belief in the scary and the impossible, and by that logic, anything is a weapon if we believe it is!” Mike replied enthusiastically.  
“Everyone grab whatever you can find and give him hell! Show him that we're not afraid anymore!” Bill hollered.  
They scattered, picking up sharp rocks, dull rocks and even some broken glass. Pennywise didn’t know which way to go, stumbling in every direction and disoriented from Eddie’s big blow. Before It could make its next move, the Losers were pelting all their makeshift weapons at It, powered by rage. They hollered insults and swears as the seemingly useless items took massive hits on the monster. Pennywise began to grow smaller and smaller, useless to defend against the damage coming from all sides.  
“Hell yeah, guys! We’re doing it!!” Richie called out, laughing with pride. The group closed in on him until he was a shrivel of the towering monster he once was, whimpering.  
“Now, you’re the one who’s afraid,” Bill remarked, slowly moving towards it. “Because you’re gonna die.”  
For the final blow, Bill reached into Pennywise’s chest and pulled out his beating heart. The rest of them put a hand around the organ and crushed it together, blood and tissue exploding every which way. It screamed in agony as they finished him off, Its body lying limp. After all these years, It was finally dead.  
However, they didn’t have a second to celebrate before the whole cavern began to shake. It felt like an extreme earthquake. Rocks, large and small, started to fall from the ceiling. A giant piece of rock came crashing down, almost obliterating them.  
“This whole place is coming down! We gotta go NOW!!!” Bill warned as he dashed to where they came in, everyone else hot on his tail. Panic levels were through the roof as they darted through the rock storm, narrowly avoiding being crushed to death. Mike made his way to the front of the pack so he could lead them back out of the never ending tunnels. He swerved this way and that, left and right all the way until the found the trapdoor.  
“GO GO GO!!” Eddie shouted as Ben climbed up the hole, the tunnel rapidly collapsing just yards behind them. Beverly cut it close, making it out seconds before the destruction reached her. The group booked it through the sewers as the water levels began to rise even higher. They managed to climb out of the well as a huge wall of water crashed into the bottom of it. Neibolt house wasn’t any better, the walls vibrating, threatening to crumble. The floorboards and furniture from the upstairs floors were crashing down just behind them. The Losers jumped out of the front door as dust and dirt exploded from every opening in the house. When they reached the street, they watched Neibolt caved in right before their eyes with a loud *BOOM* , becoming nothing but a pile of rubble. All of Its homes are gone now, Eddie realized with pride and relief.  
Everyone was silent now, staring taking in everything that happened. They were covered in dirt, head to toe. Now all too aware of the filth on him, Eddie shivered and gagged. Beverly had ripped part of her shirt, her hair matted with sawdust. Richie’s glasses were cracked and dirty and his body was covered in sewer grime. They had an abundance of cuts and blood smeared across their faces.  
“We did it guys,” Bill smiled as he patted Mike on the back. “We won.”  
✥ ✥ ✥  
“Wooo hooo!” Beverly cheered as she jumped into the cool, clean water below. Ben kicked off his shoes and swiftly followed her lead. The whole club was down in the quarry lake moments later, laughing as they remembered their days as kids here. They would come to get away from all their distress and worries; to just be kids for a few hours. Cannonballing off the cliff in their tighty whities, splashing each other, playing endless rounds of chicken fight on each other’s shoulders (Richie and Bev were the reigning champs at that), sunbathing and chatting on the shore with their favorite tunes pumping from the boombox; they were free. Those were the best days of my life, Eddie thought, smiling.  
Everyone was washing off all of the reminisce of the last few hours, finally at peace.  
“Hey Eds?”  
“Yeah, Rich?” Eddie stopped washing himself and looked up at him.  
“You got a little something there.”  
“Where?”  
“Right there,” Richie splashed him in the face. Eddie was taken aback for a moment, and then smiled cheekily.  
“Oh, it’s on, Trashmouth!”  
An all out war had begun, Loser against Loser, filled with plenty of splashing and tackling one another under the water. In the middle of the battle, Eddie saw them all as kids again; Beverly with her freshly cut short, red hair, Ben slightly overweight with his brilliant smile, Mike with a strong, determined, youthful spark in his every move, Bill with his shy grin and quiet bravery, and Richie with his unruly, curly black hair and oversized glasses, always laughing. This was paradise.  
As the clear skies in the afternoon bled into a gorgeous sunset, the Losers started to leave, going back home or on to somewhere better. There were many tears, hugs and promises to keep in touch this time around. Ben is heading back to Nebraska, Bill to California, Mike to his home in Derry, and Beverly to start new after escaping her abusive home situation. The only ones left to leave were Richie and Eddie.  
The two of them wandered the more secluded parts of Derry, properly catching up with each other and laughing all the while. The minutes became hours and Richie and Eddie found themselves on the famous Kissing Bridge, with names carved into the railings from all the high school sweethearts back in the day. Sure enough, Richie spotted it, the R + E he had carved so long ago, hoping no one would see him.  
“See that, Eds?”  
“Richie, it’s actually pitch black out here. I can’t see shit.” Eddie laughed.  
“Alright, gimme your flashlight then,”  
Eddie handed him his now slightly beat up flashlight and Richie cast it onto the spot.  
“You see it now?” he asked tenderly.  
“What, the R + E? Yeah, what about it?”  
“I came here when I was, like, fourteen and carved this. It was the day we shared the hammock in the clubhouse,” Richie chuckled at this memory. “I was so crazy about you, Eddie. By every part of you. Your bright smile, your soft, brown hair, your precious freckles, and your spitfire attitude: I loved it all, I still do.” This last part made him blush furiously.  
“Wait, the E, that’s… really for me?” Eddie felt like he was on cloud nine, beaming like an idiot.  
“Yeah, Eddie. It’s always been you.” Richie smiled down at the shorter man, starting to tear up.  
“I never thought you were one for romance, so consider me blown away,” Eddie mused. “But seriously, I love you so much, Richie that sometimes it drives me insane. You’re always there for me and I can’t think of anyone who brings out the best in me more than you do. You believe in me, even when I don’t, and even your dumb jokes make me happy sometimes.”  
“I knew it! I knew you liked them all this time!” Richie exclaimed triumphantly.  
“Yeah, yeah, don’t get any ideas, you-” Eddie was cut off by Richie’s lips on his. He brought a hand to his cheek, smiling as they kissed under the brilliance of the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha this was actually a short story I wrote for my English class. Hope you liked it. (Edit: thanks for all the reads guys!!<3)


End file.
